


Later on, we'll conspire

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Kuroko and Murasakibara are actually friends in this fic (somehow), Light Angst, M/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: As we dream by the fire,To face unafraid, the plans that we've made,Walkin' in a winter wonderland.Or, the fic where Kuroko and Murasakibara plot to get their respective partners together.





	1. The chapter where Kagami calls Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I made some VERY heavy revisions to the first two and a half chapters of this fic, which is why I deleted the last version and reposted this instead of just updating the chapters. Getting a fresh start, and all that. Hopefully this version is less confusing, reads better, etc. Now that I've written even more, I'm also going to add that while the original chapter count was supposed to be four or five, this.... clearly is not going to be that small. Here's hoping that I actually finish it before New Year's.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this festive-ish fic.

_Somehow,_ Kuroko thought to himself, _I'm not surprised that I'm being dragged into this._

The situation started simply enough: Kagami had invited Himuro (and somehow, by extension, Murasakibara) down to Tokyo to stay at his apartment for the holidays. Himuro had gladly accepted, and Murasakibara had insisted on coming down with him- probably for the sake of free food. While it wouldn’t be Kagami’s first Christmas back in Japan, it would be his first with an opportunity to spend the time with his loved ones, so he had made sure to free plenty of time in his schedule for all sorts of activities over the next few days. When Himuro and Murasakibara arrived the morning of the twenty-third, everything had gone fine. Great, even. Himuro had been his charming self, Murasakibara had been surprisingly complacent throughout the day, and nothing had gone wrong… yet.

But in the evening, as Himuro had been busy clearing up the table after a meal, Murasakibara had wandered into the kitchen, pulled Kagami aside, and told him in horrifically explicit terms that if he and Himuro were going to fool around, he needed to ensure that Himuro was safe and not emotionally vulnerable when they left, or else he’d be crushed to a pulp.

Or at least, that’s what Kuroko interpreted from Kagami’s desperate call at nine-thirty in the evening. The rest of the conversation was a frantic mess of gibberish and half-finished pleas for help.

“Kagami-kun, I fail to see the problem here,” Kuroko said.

“He’s gonna crush me if he thinks I hurt Tatsuya! He thinks we’re doing— you know— things!”

“But you aren’t, are you?” Kuroko asked, exasperated.

“Well, no…” Kagami said, sounding oddly shy. “But like… even if we were, which I mean… anyway, can you imagine what he’d do to me? I can’t let him think that I’m gonna mess Tatsuya up just because we have a complicated relationship.”

Kuroko was tempted to hang up, but because he was a good and patient friend, he decided not to.

“Kagami-kun, you obviously care for Himuro-san, and I doubt Murasakibara-kun thinks you’ll hurt him. He was probably just teasing you. Now, Is there any other reason that you called me, or may I hang up now?”

“I need you to hang out with us tomorrow.”

Kuroko stared at his phone is disbelief, hoping his sentiment would somehow be conveyed.

“Kagami-kun, you realize that Christmas Eve is typically only celebrated as a romantic holiday by couples and--”

“Look,” Kagami interrupted, “Murasakibara likes you more than he likes me. Which isn’t saying too much, I guess, but if you come along with us, he’ll realize that I don’t have any… uh, _intentions,_ and he’ll leave us alone.” He then added as an afterthought, “Or maybe you could just keep him from obliterating me. Whichever works, as long as I’m not dead by the end of tomorrow.”

“This all sounds dramatic and completely unnecessary. Have you considered the idea that you might be the main character in a developing romantic comedy?” Kuroko asked.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Kagami said dryly. “Look, just… please come over. I’ll buy you vanilla milkshakes for a month or something if that will convince you.”

Kuroko thought for a second. He didn’t have any plans for the next few days other than lazing around, and the thought of free milkshakes for an entire month was awfully tempting…

“Fine. I’ll help you. But please don’t complain when I pester you about it later.”

“Thank you,” Kagami said, relieved. “I can text you the details later tonight.”

Without much else to say, Kuroko finally hung up the phone, and set it back in his pocket.

The next day would be interesting for sure.


	2. The chapter where Murasakibara is perceptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Murasakibara found out that Kagami had invited Himuro over to celebrate the holiday weekend, he had insisted on going along too. He cared about Himuro as a friend (rather than just a snack-jockey like some would believe) and, as hard-pressed as he was to admit it, he wanted Himuro to be happy. And if that meant keeping Kagami from breaking Himuro’s heart during the holiday, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should hopefully be much better than its previous iteration.

It would take an idiot to miss the fact that Himuro was head-over-heels for Kagami. And Murasakibara, while lazy, was not an idiot.

He had personally witnessed nearly every single time Himuro had swooned over his not-brother; Since the end of Yosen’s match with Seirin at the previous winter cup, Himuro had looked like a lost puppy, torn between wanting to be upset for his loss at Kagami’s hands, and admiration for the way that Kagami had developed as a person. Maybe it was some weird complex (a thought that Murasakibara _really_ didn’t want to focus on) but every time someone mentioned Seirin or Kagami, Himuro would get this far-away look in his eye and launch into a spiel of some sort. To make it worse, when Kagami continued contact with Himuro afterward, especially during Kuroko’s birthday party, Himuro practically radiated lovesickness.

It was actually sort of disgusting.

When he found out that Kagami had invited Himuro over to celebrate the holiday weekend, he had insisted on going along too. He cared about Himuro as a friend (rather than just a snack-jockey like some would believe) and, as hard-pressed as he was to admit it, he wanted Himuro to be happy. And if that meant keeping Kagami from breaking Himuro’s heart during the holiday, then so be it. Not to say that Himuro was a delicate flower incapable of defending himself, but, well… Murasakibara could still see the string of tears Himuro had cried after punching him in their first winter cup game against Seirin, and that was something he’d prefer not to think about.

A few hours ago, he had used his intimidating height to corner Kagami as he was putting away the rest of dinner in the kitchen and helpfully informed him that if he fooled around with Himuro and left him in anything-less-than-pristine condition, there would be consequences. That seemed to spook Kagami, which made Murasakibara just a tiny bit pleased. But now…

“It’s okay, Atsushi. I’ll share the bed with Taiga. Besides,” Himuro smiled, “We’re both too tall to use a spare futon together.”

“Muro-chin, I don’t want to hear any weird noises when I try to sleep,” Murasakibara pouted.

Kagami looked uncomfortable. Murasakibara only felt a little bit sorry for him.

Himuro, on the other hand, was as cool-headed as always; “You snore in your sleep- if there’s anyone who should be concerned about hearing weird noises, it’s us.”

Murasakibara couldn’t argue with that, nor did he want to, so he hummed and rifled through his bag. Being a chaperone made him hungry, so when he pulled out his pajamas, he took out a candy cane as well. For festivity, or whatever. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kagami texting someone- but who it was, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t really any of his business, so he forgot about it as he got ready for bed.

The apartment, thankfully, was heated during the evening, so Murasakibara found himself able to fall asleep much more quickly than he would have if he was still in the Yosen dorms back in Akita, where it had started to snow. Maybe, he figured, it wouldn’t be such a bad weekend after all, as long as things were so peaceful.

At least, he thought so, until he woke up the next morning to the sound of a knock at the door. He stood up from the futon and looked around the empty room- when had Himuro and Kagami woken up?- then walked to the entryway. Himuro’s expression looked somewhat pained as he answered the knock.

_Why is Kuro-chin here?_


	3. The chapter where Himuro laments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitation to come to Tokyo for the holiday was supposed to be Himuro’s time to spend with Kagami, and Kagami alone; It wasn’t that Himuro was possessive, but he knew that time spent with Kagami was rare considering the distance between them. And although Kagami wasn’t aware of Himuro’s affection, Himuro wanted to be able to pretend, at least for a little while, that he could share it openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, REALLY hope I'm not fucking up everyone's characterization so far.

“Ah, Himuro-san. It’s good to see you again.”

Himuro tried to hide a grimace as he stepped aside to let Kuroko into the apartment.

It figured that Kagami would have invited a teammate to hang out during Christmas Eve, since he wasn’t aware of the implications. As far as Himuro knew, Kagami only thought that the holiday season was meant for family and friends like it was in the states. Himuro, however, wasn’t so uninformed.

The invitation to come to Tokyo for the holiday was supposed to be Himuro’s time to spend with Kagami, and Kagami alone; It wasn’t that Himuro was possessive, but he knew that time spent with Kagami was rare considering the distance between them. And although Kagami wasn’t aware of Himuro’s affection, Himuro wanted to be able to pretend, at least for a little while, that he could share it openly. But with Murasakibara added into the mix- Murasakibara, who knew how much Himuro felt for Kagami, and had even teased him for it on several occasions- there was a conflict of interest. And now that Kuroko had come over, things were even messier.

As Kuroko stepped into the small living room, Himuro tried to put on a friendly face. Kuroko stared at him in response, with eyes that could have been analyzing his every move. Eventually, Kuroko must have found something satisfactory, because he smiled and shifted his gaze away. When Himuro looked behind him, Murasakibara was already there, looking at him with what looked like (but probably wasn’t) indifference.

“Where’s Kaga-chin? Did he wake up early too?”

“Yeah, I only woke up a minute or so after he did,” Himuro responded. “He’s making breakfast.”

“Is Kuroko here?” Kagami asked from the kitchen. Himuro shouted a “yes” back to him, and tried to ignore the bittersweet stab that went through him when Kagami let out a relieved sigh.

“Murasakibara-kun. Kagami-kun told me you were here as well.”

“He did?” Himuro and Murasakibara said in unison.

“Yes. He also told me--”

“The bacon and eggs are done,” Kagami said suddenly as he stepped out from the kitchen, putting his hands on his hips and leveling Kuroko with an odd look. Kuroko smiled, and Himuro blinked.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Breakfast was a short and painfully awkward affair, only lasting ten minutes. Murasakibara was the only one who wasn’t dressed yet, so he left the table first, leaving Kagami, Kuroko, and Himuro to their own devices. Then it was Kagami’s turn to clear the table, so Himuro and Kuroko wandered back to the family room to sit on the couch. Himuro wasn’t sure what to do.

“Has Kagami-kun told you the plans for today?” Kuroko asked.

“Sort of,” Himuro answered honestly. “He said we’d probably go window-shopping and eat out afterward. He didn’t specify anything beyond that.”

“Perhaps he has some sort of surprise today, then,” Kuroko suggested.

“I don’t know, maybe? He’s been acting kinda jumpy since last night,” Himuro frowned.

“That would make sense, considering Murasakibara-kun’s threat.”

“His _what?”_

“Ah,” Kuroko looked mildly surprised, almost like he had said something he shouldn’t have. The concept must not have bothered him much, though, as he continued, “Murasakibara-kun appears to be under the illusion that Kagami-kun is--”

“Kuro-chin, don’t you know? You shouldn’t talk about other people behind their backs,” Murasakibara said, startling both Himuro and Kuroko. He looked like he was prepared to go out, save for the toothbrush dangling from his lips- he must have been brushing his teeth when he heard them gossipping. Himuro looked between the two of them, confused, but cleared his mind of the incident when Kagami re-emerged. He put a saccharine smile back on his face, and said, “Let’s get ready to leave, shall we?”

And just like that, the tense atmosphere had faded, and the group set out to explore the city. Though there wasn’t any snow, it certainly felt festive outside. Himuro briefly wondered if they’d be able to see an illumination display, or if there would be too large of a crowd- wherever his thoughts strayed, he was determined to enjoy the day.

Even if he had to force it.


	4. The chapter where there's hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s candid of you to say… However, Kagami-kun has informed me that you’re harboring a misunderstanding. He is not currently dating Himuro-san. He asked me to come along to, how did he say it, ‘keep you from obliterating him’. Or something along those lines.”
> 
> This time, instead of humming, Murasakibara huffed.
> 
> “That just makes me want to crush him even more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I'm posting for now, it's 3:30 AM and I've been writing almost all day.

Despite the early hour and the fact that it was the weekend- or maybe because of those factors- the streets outside were surprisingly busy. Kuroko noted that a good majority of the people wandering the streets were by themselves, so such an odd group of men- tall (mostly), athletic, and with brightly-colored hair- must have stuck out like a sore thumb. Kuroko also noted that the air had chilled enough to the point that he could see his breath. He wasn’t cold enough to shiver, not yet, but Kagami still seemed to notice his hesitation.

“You okay, Kuroko?” He asked, and Kuroko nodded.

“Fine. I just should have brought a scarf.”

That was the last set of words spoken for several minutes. Kuroko wasn’t quite sure how long it would take for the area to really liven up, considering Kagami didn’t live too terribly far away from a small set of shops. It would be another fifteen minutes at a brisk pace or so to get there, if his own journey from the train station to Kagami’s apartment block was any indicator. And surely enough, as the time and streetlights passed, more chatter from passers-by could be heard. Eventually, the tall buildings gave way to friendlier streets and a small hub of activity.

“Kagami-kun, I’m quite jealous. You have this sort of space within walking distance.”

“We almost had to run to get here so quickly,” Murasakibara pointed out.

“It’s a little too cold to be exerting so much energy right now,” Himuro added, “So let’s find somewhere to quickly stop before we go window shopping, okay?”

That ‘somewhere’ turned out to be a small hole-in-the-wall coffeeshop. The shop was decorated from corner to corner with gold and white ribbons, and upon closer inspection, there was a mistletoe hanging from a small light fixture in the center of the ceiling. Music lightly floated from a speaker; Yes, it certainly was a quaint scene. Kuroko supposed that they were lucky to have arrived before more customers rushed in, especially considering that there were already several pairs of patrons seated in the booths and in line to get drinks.

He belatedly noticed that while he was taking in the scenery, Kagami and Himuro had both gone up to order hot chocolate for the four of them.

Murasakibara, who was leaning against one of the windowed walls, gave Kuroko an odd look out of the corner of his eye. Kuroko decided to take the opportunity to talk.

“I hope you’ve been doing well,” Kuroko said as he approached Murasakibara and tried to imitate his pose. “And Himuro-san, too.”

Murasakibara gave a noncommittal hum, so Kuroko decided to press forward.

“I’ve been thinking… Murasakibara-kun, what do you know of Kagami-kun and Himuro-san’s relationship?”

Murasakibara hummed again.

“I know that they’re gross around each other.”

Kuroko let out a quiet laugh.

“That’s candid of you to say… However, Kagami-kun has informed me that you’re harboring a misunderstanding. He is not currently dating Himuro-san. He asked me to come along to, how did he say it, ‘keep you from obliterating him’. Or something along those lines.”

This time, instead of humming, Murasakibara huffed.

“That just makes me want to crush him even more.”

“Why is that?” Kuroko asked, and for the first time in a long while- perhaps even since their first-year match against Yosen- saw Murasakibara narrow his focus onto Kagami with pinprick precision.

“Muro-chin is pining for him.”

Kuroko pursed his lips, unsure of what to do with the information. While he had intended on inserting himself into the narrative for Kagami’s sake (and for the vanilla shakes) he hadn’t expected to be caught up in some romantic plotline. The irony of his words from the previous night was not lost on him.

Suddenly, something clicked into place in his mind.

“Murasakibara-kun… If I were to tell you that I believe Kagami-kun may have feelings for Himuro-san, and that I’d like to nudge them into the right direction, what would you say?”

“I’d say it would take a miracle for something to actually happen between them,” Murasakibara answered bluntly.

Kuroko, for once, didn’t mind.

“Well, people tend to call you and I miracles, don’t they?”

Murasakibara tilted his head slightly.

“Are you saying we should get them to bang?”

“Not quite.”

Before Kuroko could elaborate further, Himuro and Kagami approached the pair, each holding a mug of hot chocolate in both hands. As Kuroko took his own mug from Kagami, he briefly looked to Murasakibara, who looked back at him. And in that moment, a rare agreement was made.

It was time to meddle.


	5. The chapter where misdirection happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s get moving then-- eh?” Himuro started, then stopped as he checked the table. “My gloves are missing.”

In-between sips of hot chocolate, Murasakibara tried to hold a sort of telepathic conversation with Kuroko to figure out what the plan of action was. It didn’t work, but it was better than listening to the annoying chatter of the couples around them.

The four of them had been set at a large booth, and when Kagami started talking about all of the places they could visit during the day, everyone proceeded to remove their respective gloves and coats. Murasakibara had tried to stay interested in the conversation, but eventually he tuned out, only filtering through the options he thought sounded even mildly interesting. During this period of time, he noticed Kuroko’s hand ever-so-slowly inching towards Himuro’s set of gloves, until finally, he snatched them away and put them in his coat pocket so quickly that nobody who wasn’t intently watching would have completely missed it.

_I guess misdirection is good for something._

“Kagami-kun, do you suppose that we could stop by the bakery first? I’d like to get some gingerbread cookies for my grandmother,” Kuroko said suddenly.

“Huh? Oh, sure,” Kagami nodded, and stood up to put his mug in the small collection tray by the door. Himuro followed suit, then Kuroko, and then Murasakibara. After the mugs were put away, it was time to suit back up.

“Let’s get moving so we don't-- eh?” Himuro started, then stopped as he checked the table. “My gloves are missing.”

“They couldn’t have just disappeared,” Kagami said, furrowing his brows.

“Perhaps someone took them,” Kuroko supplied, and glanced at the door. “It is rather cold outside, and the area is already becoming crowded. We might have missed them.”

“Man, that sucks,” Kagami frowned. “Everything else is here though.”

“I would offer to lend my pair, but my hands are too small,” Kuroko said, then glanced at Murasakibara knowingly.

_Ah, so that’s what’s happening._

“My hands are too big,” Murasakibara shrugged, and looked at Kagami. “Maybe Kaga-chin should give his pair to Muro-chin. Or maybe…” He trailed off, and glanced at Himuro knowingly.

Considering Himuro’s perceptivity, Murasakibara wasn’t surprised by the suspicious look Himuro gave him before turning to Kagami.

“I have an idea.”

Kagami looked at Himuro curiously as he took Kagami’s right glove and slipped it onto his hand. A perfect fit, as expected. Murasakibara was almost concerned that Kagami really would be have rocks for brains when Himuro expectantly offered his left hand to him, but was shortly relieved when Kagami hesitantly took it in his own and stuffed them both into his coat pocket- “Just to keep warm, okay?”

As Murasakibara held the door open to let everyone out, he smirked.

Kagami and Himuro both had red-tinted cheeks, and it had nothing to do with the weather outside. Neither of them said anything as they left the coffeeshop, still hand-in-hand, though Himuro did give Murasakibara a look that practically screamed _“I don’t know what you’re doing, but I’ve got my eye on you.”_ Murasakibara took it in stride.

At least Kagami was finally quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr!


End file.
